What Have They Done To Me
by Reefgirl
Summary: An old friend of Ianto's come to Torchwood for help, when she tells her story they realise that they are going to need the Doctor and NTAC to help keep her safe. Mainly Torchwood but crossed with Dr Who and The 4400. Ch 2 is up
1. Help Me

Rating: T

Spoilers: Torchwood S1, Dr Who S4, The 4400 S3/4, a little SG Atlantis

Pairings: Many

Summary: A friend of Lisa's with 4400 abilities comes to Ianto for help, Torchwood uncovers a conspiracy within the government and the military and it is up to the Doctor and NTAC to keep them safe.

Disclaimer: I own none of Dr Who, Torchwood, 4400 or Stargate Atlantis I just borrow them for my own twisted pleasure.

Authors Notes: Don't ask me where this came from because I don't know. A quick thank you to Fififolle for letting me nick a couple of plot devices from her fic Networking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were coming for her, they were always coming no matter how many times she changed her name, dyed her hair or moved countries they always found her but now she'd taken a big risk in coming here to find a photograph. Ever since that 'flu shot' she'd received at Torchwood 1 she hated looking at photos, she rummaged through an old shoebox and found the one she was looking for, it was the one of her, Lisa and Lisa's boyfriend taken at Pete and Tracy's wedding three years ago, she studied the photograph and sighed.

"Oh Lisa I'm so sorry" a tear rolled down her face, she blinked a couple of times and smiled "I might have guessed you'd go home to Wales" she murmured. She looked in her bag for pen and paper and hastily scribbled down an address, she needed a number for it and that meant more time wasted. She hunted through another box she remembered throwing her old address book into and pulled it out, slipping into her bag she headed out of the room and locked the door, time was of the essence she'd been here far too long and they would come soon. She ran out of the storage depot and headed for the underground station, they were less likely to find her in a crowd.

* * *

The phone rang in a little tourist shop in Cardiff, Ianto Jones was a little surprised as this phone very rarely rang, he frowned as he picked it up this was going to be bad news, he could feel it. 

"Good morning" he said

"Ianto, it's Calli," said the voice at the other end, Ianto's eyes widened in shock

"How did you find me, what happened to you, you disappeared with no word?" he asked

"Please Ianto I need your help, they coming for me, they're always coming" Calli pleaded.

"They?" said Ianto

"Them, the big Them, the military and the government I know too much, remember that flu shot some of us had?" she said

"A bit, I remember some people being told to report to medical" he replied.

"It was no flu shot, it...it changed me, I know you're involved with Torchwood 3, I need you to help me please I can't keep running anymore, I'll tell you and your boss everything if you help me" she said. Ianto was worried now because she sounded so terrified and she was someone who didn't frighten easily, he pushed a button under his desk as he needed Jack up here. Lisa had been close to Calli and she'd been worried when Calli had disappeared, Lisa had suspected it had been something to do with the flu shot that Calli had been given as a lot of the others had disappeared too. Lisa had received an email from her about a month after she'd disappeared telling them not to worry, he'd tried to trace it but couldn't but Calli matched his computer expertise in every way. Jack appeared and Ianto put the phone on loud speaker "please help me I need you" Ianto wrote an explanation to Jack

"How can I help?" Ianto replied

"Keep me safe," she said. Jack wrote 'What's going on'

"What happened to you?" he asked

"I'll tell you when I get there but promise me you'll keep me safe," she said

"I don't know..." he started.

"Promise me, please Ianto promise you'll keep me safe, they'll kill me if I don't agree to work for them" she urged, Jack nodded

"Ok we'll help" he said, Calli heaved a sigh of relief

"Thank you, thank you so much, I'll call you when I'm on my way," she said as she hung up.

"Well?" said Jack

"Calli was a friend of mine from Torchwood 1, she disappeared a couple of years ago after being given a flu shot and she said it had changed her," said Ianto

"Who's the 'they' she spoke of" Jack asked

"The government and the military she said" replied Ianto

"That flu shot obviously wasn't what it said on the tin?" Ianto nodded "I'll get Tosh to see if she can access any of Torchwood 1's files, see if we can find out anything about those flu shots" said Jack as he went through the curtain and back into the hub, Ianto sighed as he wondered what kind of trouble Calli was bringing with her.

* * *

The following day Ianto and Jack were waiting at the train station, both of them scanning the faces of the women coming off the trains, Jack nudged Ianto and pointed at the woman trying desperately to blend into the crowd. Ianto looked twice at her, she was wearing glasses and no make up and was dressed in a long flowing skirt and shirt with a hat hiding most of her hair but when he saw the deep red colour of the hair poking out from under the hat and was sure it was Calli, 

"That's her, I'm sure of it," he said as he moved forward to stop her. Calli almost bumped into the man who stepped in front of her, she gasped and tried to back peddle "Calli, it's ok it's me", she looked up and saw it was Ianto, she dropped her bag and threw her arms around him

"Oh thank God, thank God it's you," she said. She caught a movement behind her she struggled to free herself from him

"It's ok, this is Jack Harkness, he's head of Torchwood 3" said Ianto, Jack could see the woman was terrified so he moved to stand next to Ianto

"You can trust me I'm not going to hurt you, we're going to help you but you have to trust us" Jack said, Calli nodded as she tried to get a hold of herself

"Ok" she said as they led her back to the SUV. Jack slid into the driver's seat as Ianto and Calli got in the back,

"What happened to you?" asked Ianto

"You said something about a flu shot that wasn't a flu shot," said Jack

"I got a call to go up to medical, they said that I needed a shot as I'd had a few days off the previous winter, remember" Ianto nodded. "I thought nothing of it, felt a bit groggy for a couple of days but flu shots do that to you, a couple of weeks later I was reading the paper and every picture I looked at I knew immediately where that person was, living or dead. That was when I suspected that it wasn't a flu shot, a couple of months later I was called to see Miss Hartman, she asked me how I was feeling and was there anything different about me since the flu jab so I told her. I told her I could find people just by looking at their picture, I knew I'd made the biggest mistake of my life the moment I opened my mouth because of the look on her face". Calli explained

"And?" said Jack

"She looked like all her birthdays and Christmas' had come at once, anyway after that they put my new ability to work, it was harmless at first all they wanted me to do was find missing children, kidnap victims that kind of thing and I was happy to do it. Then they started to want me to find dissidents, people who spoke out against the government, terrorist suspects, people who were getting too close to discovering what Torchwood was all about and someone called the Doctor" she replied.

"The Doctor, why did they want him?" asked Jack, Calli shook her head

"I don't know, he's the only one I can't find, they showed me so many pictures of him but I still couldn't do it. I got out after that and ran I went to Greece first, stayed there for about six months until they came looking for me, I changed my looks, changed my all my ID paperwork and moved countries every so often but they always caught up with me" she said

"Why did you come to me?" asked Ianto. Calli smiled

"You're one of life's good guys, I found a photograph of you and..." she squeezed Ianto's hand "I'm so sorry...I wish I..." she faltered

"S'ok" he replied as he put his arm around her and rested his head on hers. Jack's phone rang

"Talk to me Tosh," he said

_"I've had a look through what's left of Torchwood 1's files but I couldn't find any mention of a vaccination programme so on a hunch I called Marco at NTAC"_ said Toshiko Sato, Jack grinned

"Oh yeah, any excuse huh" he replied, Tosh giggled a little.

_"Um...well anyway I told him what Ianto told me and he __said it sounds like Promicin," _she said

"What!! Torchwood 1 got hold of that stuff and experimented with it, even knowing the odds" Jack retorted, he was fuming "get on to NTAC and tell them what we know see if Marco can get over here, we're gonna need his help". Jack hung up and slammed his hand on the steering wheel

"Bastards, I can't believe they did that, I can't believe they'd be so heartless" he growled, Ianto muttered a curse in his own language

"What, what's going on" said Calli in bewilderment

"You have no idea how lucky you are to be alive" said Jack as the pulled into Torchwood 3's base of operations.


	2. Explainations

Disclaimers and other things: Same as Ch 1

Authors Notes: Part of this chapter refers to Fififolle's fic Networking and my fic So This is Wonderland. Contains spoilers for S4 of 4400

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calli followed Jack and Ianto into what looked like an old underground station

"Welcome to Torchwood 3" said Jack with a smile, Calli looked around her

"It's...not quite what I expected" she said

"That's because you're used to the spick and span-ness of Canary Wharf" replied Jack. She blushed

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's...less intimidating I suppose" she said, Jack grinned

"S'ok, less intimidating was what I was going for" he said. A squawk from the rafters made them look up as Myfanwy swooped down and perched on the back of an empty chair; Calli took a step back and crashed into Ianto

"What...what...what?" she stammered

"It's Myfanwy, our pet pterodactyl" said Ianto.

"You're kidding" she replied in astonishment. Jack frowned then broke into a grin as he tapped the beast on the beak

"Will you stop scaring the visitors, could you at least wait a couple of hours before introducing yourself" he said, Myfanwy looked suitably sheepish as Jack scratched her affectionately on top of the head and then flapped off in search of Gwen and a chocolate biscuit.

"You've got a pet dinosaur?" said Calli

"She came through the rift a couple of years ago, she's been here ever since" Jack led her into the main hub "now to introduce the rest of the team "he indicated to a pretty oriental woman "this is Toshiko Sato" then pointed to a dark haired woman who was teasing the Pterodactyl "and that's Gwen Cooper, ladies this he is Calli, she's an old friend of Ianto's that needs our help". Gwen and Tosh greeted Calli "ok next stop our excuse for a medical bay and our excuse for a Doctor" said Jack, Calli pulled away

"No, no, no, no, no, no you're not going to experiment on me" she said in panic.

"We're not going to experiment on you, we want to make sure you're ok, you've admitted you've been on the run for over a year, you've been all over the world and you probably haven't exactly been staying in the best part of town, we just want to make sure you're not sick, you probably haven't seen a doctor for a while either" Calli shook her head "so come on then" Jack replied.

"Trust us, please, this is nothing like Torchwood 1 and it never will be, Jack's made sure of it" said Ianto

"I know but I've been living on my wits for a year and my nerves are in shreds, it's not easy to forget that 'trust no-one' mantra" she replied as she was led into the medical bay.

"This is Owen Harper" said Jack, Owen ran his hand through his hair and grinned

"Alright" he said, Calli nodded

"Can you check her over; she's been on the run for a year and been living in the less savoury parts of the world and it looks like she's been given promicin". Calli gasped "s'ok, Owen's been experimenting with it in the hope of finding some way to reverse it's effects, if it's ok with you I'd like him to take some blood samples, see if this is your ordinary promicin or whether Yvonne's minions have been tinkering with it" said Jack. Calli nodded "ok, let me know when you have something"

"C'mon then darlin' Mien Furer has given me an order so let's carry it out" said Owen as Calli giggled and shook her head.

* * *

Later, in the conference room Calli was telling the Torchwood team about her experiences when Owen burst through the door, 

"What you got for us Owen" asked Jack. Owen handed him the report

"Good news is you're ok darlin', nothing wrong with you" he said as Calli smiled and sighed with relief

"And the bad news?" said Ianto.

"Whatever it was they gave you, it was nothing like the promicin Marco gave us that time" Owen replied

"So Torchwood 1 were experimenting with it, what did they do to it?" asked Tosh. Owen leaned back in his chair

"Remember that bird that fell down the lift shaft, Alice?" he said

"Yeah, she became our liaison to Stargate Command until she went back to the Atlantis Project" said Jack.

"Yeah, well thanks to her I got hold of some of their medical files, mostly xenobiology but the people on the Atlantis are injected with a gene, they call it the 'Ancient Gene', apparently you can only operate certain pieces of equipment if you have it, natural or artificial, it was pretty interesting reading" he said.

"And?" said Calli

"Well I found traces of this gene in your blood work, it's not natural and I'm assuming you've never worked for Stargate Command" he said. Calli shook her head

"I've never heard of it" she replied

"It looks like Torchwood 1 somehow managed to bond this gene to Promicin to produce...I dunno...super promicin, I've no idea what they were hoping to..." he glanced apologetically at Calli "...create, sorry but I can't think of another way to describe it" said Owen. Jack slammed his fist onto the table, making them all jump

"I always knew Yvonne Hartman was a heartless bitch but this...this is inhuman. Thank God she's dead because I would have found a thousand different ways to kill her" Jack pulled himself together "Tosh, what did Marco have to say, that you can repeat in mixed company" he said with a grin. Tosh blushed

"He said that they probably got it from Haspelcorps, a company run by the former head of NTAC Dennis Ryland, he managed to accumulate a large quantity of promicin which he was going to use on the armed forces to make super soldiers" she said

"Figures" said Owen

"Anyway, all that promicin was stolen by someone called Jordan Collier, who then went on to hand it out free, even knowing the risks" Tosh continued

"Risks?" asked Calli

"From what we can understand there's a fifty-fifty chance of survival if you take promicin" explained Jack

"Marco said that this Jordan Collier has become some kind of messiah in America, he keeps saying if everyone takes promicin then God will show himself, people are actually listening to him and taking the stuff even knowing they might die" said Tosh. Jack put his head in his hands

"Why" he said "why would they do that", the rest of them shrugged

"Hold on, you said there's only a fifty-fifty chance of surviving promicin, well if what you say is true Torchwood 1 shortened the odds, I told you that they put my new ability to work and after a while it changed to finding those that didn't want to be found". Jack and Ianto nodded "well they handed me a photograph of the group that were given the shot, there were twenty of us to start with, six months later two were dead and six were in hiding, didn't tell Yvonne about the six hiders though" said Calli. Exclaimations of disgust ran through the room

"Shit, that's all we need" said Owen

"Right, Tosh get hold of NTAC and tell them what we know, Owen go over those results of yours I want to be very sure before I start making claims. Ianto I want you to try and find any of Torchwood's files, the Committee must still have copies, Gwen I want you to find all information you can about Jordan Collier and his followers" said Jack

"And what will you be doing?" asked Owen

"I'll be making a few calls" he said with a grin.


End file.
